Forum:2011 Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone season
Welcome Because this is the first basin to have anything this year, here's to a fine start to this forum! Ryan1000 23:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) South Pacific Tropical Cyclone Wilma New storm out there. It isn't named yet, but it's forecast to become Wilma by later today or tomorrow. Forecast to round the Samoan Islands and become a category one while heading southward out to sea. Ryan1000 14:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Now it's Wilma. Forecast to soak up Samoa and become a category one while heading out to sea. I'll return if any unexpected things happen with this thing. Ryan1000 17:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Eh, nothing unexpected, just about to turn south past the islands and head out to sea as a category one. Ryan1000 13:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops, it suddenly jumped up to a cat. 2, the same general strength as Zelia. It's heading for New Zeland, their second hit in a season. It also smacked Tonga pretty good, and delayed a vacation from Zeland's prime minister there. Ryan1000 20:37, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Whoop! Category 4 storm 135 mph and 940 mbars. Wilma coud now thrash New Zeland even more than she previously could have. Ryan1000 21:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Aaaand it's gone, or just about is, but it could still cause some flooding in New Zeland. Ryan1000 20:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Now its gone. Yqt1001 18:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Yasi Seems another one is heading for Australia. Its in the south pacific now, really close to the west edge of this area, so I'll post it here. Anyways, looks like its going to head for the exact spot Anthony is heading. Expected to reach cat 1 strength on its way. Yqt1001 03:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) It's been named! Now up to Cat 1 on the Australian scale. I hope this doesn't follow Anthony, Queensland could really do without another disaster. HurricaneFiona 11:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yasi is currently following up behind Anthony, but the major problem with this one is, unlike Anthony and Tasha earlier this season, Yasi is forecast to hit 120 mph 3 days from now. See the track from http://www.weather.unisys.com/hurricane/s_pacific/2011/YASI/track.gif Unisys. A category 3 or stronger cyclone spells bad news for Queensland... Just ask Larry of March 2006. Australia's last monster Cyclone was Laurence in December 2009. Lawrence smashed the northern coast of Australia twice as a category 4 storm, causing tremendous damage but fortunately no loss of life. Hopefully Yasi won't be so bad as either of those storms... Ryan1000 14:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Australia Tropical Cyclone Anthony Currently a TS, but Anthony could roll towards Australia by tommorow or Tuesday. I don't know if anyone will pay attention here other than me, but because the southern hemisphere is the only basin that's spitting out storms, for now, we should pay attention to this basin. Ryan1000 13:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Aaaand it's gone... Ryan1000 20:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ...Or is it? Apparently Anthony unexpectedly came back to us today, and it's now forecast to make a landfall on Western Australia. However, because it's only a TS, it probrably won't be so bad for the Area around Insfail or Townsville... Ryan1000 00:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Aaaand now it made landfall. It should go away by tomorrow. Ryan1000 14:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Bianca Well, this thing is a new system off of Australia's west coast forecast to become a category one and stay out to sea. Some rain here or there, but Bianca isn't expected to threaten land. Ryan1000 20:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Bit lonely? (Also a bit bored, never seen anyone truly update these other seasons often... :P ) Anywas now forecasted to become a category 2, still expected to stay out at sea. This season (the southern hemisphere) is getting off to a pretty good start..3 active cyclones for the past few days. Yqt1001 03:25, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, yes, I feel a bit lonely here, but even so, as I mentioned, since it's the first season to actually spit out anything, we might as well pay attention here for the time being, just for the fun of it. I mean, although the Atlantic forum is usually the most visited, the SHem is always the first to kick it off. And Yqt? A good start? Good start my ass. This year's SHem season is one of the least active i've ever seen. We had two storms last year and this is our fourth this year in Australia's region, but the Southern Pacific has gotten out to only two named storms thus far. They should be up to 5 or 6 by now, not two. SWIO is the same. Their only named storm right now is Abele, and they should be up to 5 or 6 storms by now. This might mark near-record inactivity if this holds for that basin. If the Pacific Hurricane and Typhoon seasons go out at this rate, then we could have 3 consecutive years in which worldwide, the tropical cyclone basins failed out. BTW, Wilma is now a powerful category 4 storm. Winds have hit 135 mph and it's pressure is 940 mbars. Also, Bianca is expected to recurve off of the east coast of Australia and we could have it heading toward Perth, which was formerly hit pretty hard by Cyclone Alby in March 1978. Ryan1000 21:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well this is my first year tracking the SHem seasons...so I had no clue what I was talking about...though i couldve looked up what I said...See look I'm just that much smarter! Yqt1001 22:29, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Ha Ha, that was funny. But again, the SHem in general isn't where it should be at it's time it is right now. They are well behind their normal schedule, but the're the first to have any storms out there, so we might as well do this. The activity on the Wikia can never end exept in parts of May, if you include the SHem seasons. Ryan1000 00:14, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like Bianca is going directly for Perth now. Yqt1001 20:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, even so, knowing it will only be a minimal TS when it comes into there, I can't say the impacts will be severe there. Perth got hit pretty hard by Alby in 1974, but that storm could have been much worse had it not missed the southwestern tip of Australia. Cyclone Ned in 1989 also passed near Perth, but it was pretty much nothing by then. Bianca isn't probrably going to do anything other than soak up the area, but it won't be a destructive event, I think. Ryan1000 20:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Bianca was only supposed to become a cat 1, but now forecasted to become the second major of the year. Still going towards perth as a tropical storm. Yqt1001 04:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :You spoke to soon, Yqt. Bianca is now a powerful category 4 storm, with winds of 135 mph and 945 mbars. A repeat of Alby might not be out of the question after all. Bianca is currently off of Australia's west coast, but if it picks up fast enough in speed, Bianca could hit Perth as a very strong TS or even a minimal hurricane-strength cyclone. Here's hoping it won't be so bad... Ryan1000 20:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow, wasnt expecting that! Down to a category 1 now (lasted even shorter than Julia! Who also exploded on low SSTs), not even expected to make it to Perth now. If it does, it wont even be a tropical storm. Yqt1001 21:53, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I never really saw that coming either. Reminds me of Hurricane Darby of last year a bit. It exploded into a category 3 briefly, and all of a sudden, hours later, it's barely alive at all. Weird things from mother nature... Anyways, yeah, Bianca's pretty much dying out by now. Hard for me to believe this happened but it did. Ryan1000 01:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Aaaand it's gone. Didn't even reach the coastline. Perth got off easy from Bianca, but it's remnants may still cause minor flooding in the area. Ryan1000 15:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC)